Each wind turbine comprises a generator, e.g. a large direct drive generator having a generator stator and a generator rotor for the production of electrical energy.
Wind turbines are erected onshore as well as offshore. In particular, when a wind turbine is erected offshore, the wind turbine as a whole, but also the generator is exposed to rough environmental conditions, like humidity, salty particles, etc. If not sufficiently protected in particular the stator components of a wind turbine generator are exposed to damages due to corrosion and to an increased risk of electrical faults under such offshore environmental conditions. Besides, other reasons might be present so that a fault might occur, offshore or onshore.